


Sub Folders

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Network hierarchy is important.





	

Hux hides his saved (special) media deep down in the bowels of the network share drive. Right where he thinks his new boyfriend will never find out.

(It was something he’d learned between home and his college life: you keep disgusting porn, you better as hell be able to conceal it.)

So there’s the normal media files. You know. The libraries organised and also meta-data tagged so he can get things by mood or content. Then there’s his documents and images as well. And then there’s sub folders with password-protected versions of his tax statements in nested sub-folders. And then there is where the… well. That’s where he stores his primary porn. Which is where he thinks people will look and find it, and then they stop looking.

His _better_ porn is all in the sub-sub folders of his user manuals. (Once bitten, twice shy about putting it inside of media folders, in case someone turned on a slideshow or a randomised playlist and got treated to his grotesque sexual deviancy.)

He’s trying to work out which of the two folders his newish boyfriend has found. He got the wifi and shared drive password some weeks ago, but they are still in the stages where they - you know - are getting to know one another’s kinks. Finding Porn Version Normal will be pretty much less graphic than their sex life. Porn Version Cover Your Eyes (Literally) And Fuck Me Blindfolded might be a bit too risque. 

The _really?_ Didn’t sound _too_ disgusted. Not fully. Hux decides to play it cool and lean against his too-tall fridge and tries not to spit out icecubes from it. “Yes? See something you like?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that.”  


Hux tries not to let his disappointment show. “Not sure, because you don’t know which way I swing?”

“…you… huh?”  


Wait. No. “I mean, you know I like guys. I meant… you know. The…” He’s never this ineloquent, but he’s stuttering over the concepts of _top, bottom, dominant… other thing…_

“You… sexualise these?”  


Hux folds his arms tighter. “What’s upsetting you? It’s just… fantasy. It’s not like I _need_ those things.”

“Hux, how the fuck do you beat it off to real estate, or pageants?”   


“…what… did you find?”  


Kylo turns his tablet around. “I found your trash file. I thought you were more high-brow than this…”

Shit. His… uhm. Special interest shitty trashy awful reality tv-shows. He couldn’t have found the violent torture porn? He had to find _bad programming?_

“You like pratfall comedies and drag queens!” Hux throws out, defensively.  


“And I don’t hide them like normal people hide porn, Hux. What the… wait. WAIT.”  


“Don’t. You. **Dare**.”  


“I’m _going to find your porn,”_ Kylo says.  


Hux charges at him, even as the tall man runs away through his apartment. He holds his tablet aloft, even as Hux climbs him like a tree in despair. “Stop it!”

“I’m going to find it, and then I’m going to make you tell me all your kinky things you jerk off to…”  


“STOP IT!”  


“Make me,” Kylo says, and laughs when Hux sends the device flying and pins him to the ground.  


From the sudden tented interest… maybe he _could_ handle porn folder #2.


End file.
